Conventionally, optical communication systems operate in the 1 gigabit per second (Gbps) to 10 Gbps range. With the increase in the amount of data that needs to be communicated, optical communication systems that operate at even higher data rates are needed. For instance, some recent optical communication systems operate in the 100 Gbps range. Scaling to these types of high data rate optical communication systems present design challenges for maintaining signal integrity not only due to the higher bandwidth, but also due to the complex modulation formats.